Remember me
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Et si Dean avait été un ange avant... Mais qu'il avait tous oublié par choix ou bien par obligation.. ( DESTIEL)


_Hello ! Me voilà avec un os DESTIEL. L'idée m'est venue hier soir et j'ai décidé de la mettre sur papier en espérant que ça vous plaise :D !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dean se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel , assis tranquillement dans son lit lorsque cela arriva. Il s'était affalé devant la télévision et regardait sa série préférée pour se détendre. Sam était parti faire un tour tandis que lui avait décidé de flâner dans la chambre. Il se leva et partit en direction du frigo. Il sortit une bière , la décapsula , et en but une gorgée. Il repartit en direction du lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement, il mit un coussin dans son dos et augmenta le son de la télévision. Après le deuxième épisode , il sentit que ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il tenta de combattre le coup de fatigue qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Quand ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même , il décida de se mettre correctement et de faire une petite sieste , il chopa la télécommande et poussa sur le bouton rouge. Il s'endormit rapidement.

« Dean se trouvait dans le jardin d'un autiste mort , un mardi après-midi en 1953. Il n'avait jamais su dire pourquoi mais il adorait vraiment cette endroit. Serait-ce parce que c'était le paradis de Castiel ? Il ne saurait dire mais il avait toujours adoré se balader ici, accompagné du propriétaire de ce paradis. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se retrouver , Deaniel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Ce qui était normal vu que ce qu'ils faisaient était interdit ! Et pourtant chaque fois ils se rejoignaient ici et quand l'ange du jeudi arrivera , ils iront se mettre au calme. Deaniel regarda le cerf-volant dans le ciel tout en triturant ses mains. Il fit les cent pas avant de respirer profondément pour calmer sa respiration saccadée. Alors qu'il maltraitait ses cheveux , il perçut la démarche de son compagnon. Il se retourna et l'aperçut à quelques mètres , comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sa grâce frémit d'impatience. Il se hâta à ses côtés , il fit des grands pas et se retrouva rapidement en face de lui. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de lui toucher le bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'élan d'amitié en pleine lumière.

- Ca va ? _demanda Deaniel._

- Le combat fut rude mais nous avons réussi et toi ?

- Ca va, on a été en Egypte résoudre quelques problèmes.

- Allez viens !

Comme lors des rendez-vous précédent , ils se dirigèrent vers le petit bois qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ils avaient bien mieux d'intimité qu'au milieu de cette énorme jardin. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin , Dean s'empara du visage de Castiel et l'embrassa longuement. Castiel accentua le baiser en posant sa main sur sa nuque et le plaqua contre un des arbres. Au bout de longues minutes de baiser , l'ange du mercredi s'éloigna de Castiel et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir !

- Moi aussi Deaniel tellement !

Il lui sourit encore une fois avant de l'emporter dans un énième baiser. Lorsqu'ils furent presque rassasier , ils sortirent du bois. Ils se retrouvèrent encore un fois dans l'immense jardin fleuri que Castiel avait choisi comme sa vision du paradis. Ce jardin , ils le connaissaient tous les deux par cœur et pourtant ils ne se lassaient jamais d'en observer chaque recoin. Discrètement , Deaniel effleura les doigts de Castiel et ils marchèrent entre les buissons garnis de fleurs roses et bleus.

- J'adore vraiment cette endroit Cas' ! C'est très différent du mien

- Dean , tu as choisi un concert de musique bruyante . _ricana-t-il_

- Oui je sais mais j'ai toujours adoré ce groupe. Je devrais peut-être changer .

- J'adore cela comme ça. dit_-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant Deaniel._

- Oui moi aussi. _répondit-il au sens caché._

Cette journée aurait pu être comme les autres et pourtant… Ils allaient bientôt se quitter et malgré le risque qu'ils encouraient en se tenant si proche , Dean glissa un baiser sur la joue de l'être céleste. Il s'attarda d'ailleurs plus que prévu sur la joue de Castiel. Il furent interrompus par Raphael.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? _dit-il d'un ton dure._

Aussitôt Castiel et Deaniel s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils apercurent la lueur de fureur qui passa dans les yeux de l'archange.

- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas net tous les deux. _s'énerva-t-il._ Vous êtes vraiment dégoutant ! Séparez-les ! _cria-t-il._

Deux anges apparurent derrière eux et les encerclèrent.

- Que devons-nous faire d'eux !

- Emmenez-les dans des cellules et séparez les bien !

Il s'approcha de Castiel et lui dit d'un ton haineux.

- Tu m'as assez déçu Castiel , tu payeras pour ce blasphème !

Ils disparurent ensuite. Une chance peut-être pour eux mais leurs cellules se trouvaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Les deux anges furent jetés violemment dans la « cage ».

- Cas' ! _cria-t-il_

- Dean ?

- Oui je suis juste à coté , ca va ?

- Oui ca va ne t'inquiète pas !

- Oh Cas' je suis tellement désolé tout est de ma faute.

- Nous savions à quoi nous attendre Dean , ce que nous faisions était interdit.

Raphael débarqua en premier dans la cellule de Castiel et lui posa une seule question.

- Ecoute Castiel , je sais comme tu peux être naïf et je vais te poser une seule question. Qui a initié cela ?

L'ange du jeudi ne répondit pas et ne fit que regarder son ainé. Dans un élan de colère , Raphael influença une douleur à Castiel qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. L'archange se dirigea ensuite vers la cellule de Deaniel. Il lui posa la même question et ce dernier réagit de la même manière , sauf que contrairement à Castiel , Deaniel lui lança un sourire moqueur. S'en fut trop pour Raphael ! Il aboya a un des gardes d'empoigner Castiel tandis que lui prenait Deaniel. Il les téléporta dans la salle commune , l'endroit ou tous le monde pouvait les voir. Ils laissèrent tombé les deux amants interdit au sol. Tous les anges présents regardèrent la scène et un autre archange sortit du lot. Il lança un regard de compassion à son jeune frère. Castiel le regarda avant de baisser les yeux , rouges de honte. Et pourtant lorsque Castiel le regarda à nouveau il ne vit que de la compassion et rien d'autre. Tous les regards étaient figés sur eux. Raphael s'exclama d'une voix forte et claire.

- Je répète qui a initie cela ?

Comme les deux restaient silencieux il utilisa la manière forte. Il ordonna que l'on tienne Castiel tendit qu'il se mettait derrière lui. Comprenant ce que Raphael allait lui infliger , Deaniel tenta de se dégager mais trois des anges guerriers le maintenait fermement au sol.

Raphael s'empara d'une des ailes de Castiel et la tordit violemment, sous la douleur ce dernier hurla de douleur. Balthazar , un des amis plus proche de Castiel , voulut se diriger vers lui pour arrêter ce massacre mais le regard que lui lança Raphael l'en empêcha.

- Je répète une dernière fois , qui a initié cela !?

Deaniel voulait parler mais Castiel lui fit signe que non de la tête. Raphael ayant aperçu la discussion silencieuse entre les deux anges , tordit encore une fois mais plus fort que la précédente , on entendit un léger craquement et des plumes tombèrent à terre. Ce fut plus que ce que Deaniel puisse supporter , il cria tout en ne lâchant pas du regard son compagnon.

- C'est moi ! _hurla-t-il._

- Dean , non tais-toi ! _gémit Castiel_

- Je veux pas te voir souffrir ! _souffla-t-il_. C'est moi Raphael , je t'en prie arrête ! _supplia-t-il._

Raphael lâcha l'aile du jeune ange et Castiel s'écroula au sol.

- Bien ! Ta sentence restera inchangée , tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Oui ! _dit-il avec douleur._ Je chuterais !

- En effet ! En chutant tu auras tout oublier et Castiel aussi !

- Bien !

- Sois déjà content que je ne te tue pas , Deaniel !

- Oui merci Raphael de ta gratitude .

Il baissa les yeux . Raphael ne le tuait pas de ses propres mains mais ce qu'il lui infligeait était bien pire. Il allait chuté et il ne reverrait plus jamais Castiel. Il l'oublierait même !

Il se leva et se laissa tomber aux cotés de Castiel , ce dernier souffrait toujours atrocement. Il lui releva le visage et ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur. Les yeux de Castiel montraient un telle douleur.

- Je vais chuté aussi , je …

- Non Cas' ta place est ici. Père a besoin de toi. _répondit-il en prenant son visage en coupe._

- J'ai besoin de toi , qu'est ce que je ferais si tu n'es pas la .

- Tu vas oublier Cas'

- Je ne le veux pas ! _cria-t-il_

- C'est mieux ainsi ce que nous faisions ..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il se retourna et vit deux anges se diriger vers lui pour les séparer. Sans aucune gêne , il s'empara du visage de Castiel et l'embrassa douloureusement . Il se leva ensuite sans plus , s'arrêta devant le précipice. Il se fit face à Castiel et lui dit les trois petit mot qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé dire.

- Je t'aime ! _dit-il tristement_

Il se laissa ensuite tomber. »

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il se releva , haletant à chaque respiration. Il transpirait abondement et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'ils ne puissent les contrôler.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps

- Cas' ! Castiel ! _hurla-t-il._

L'ange apparut dans la minute dans la pièce et à la grande surprise de Dean il se tenait très loin de lui. Ce rêve n'en était pas un , c'était son passé . Il avait du l'oublier et pourtant il se rappelait de chaque détails , il percevait encore la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait chuté.

- Dis moi que tu te rappelles aussi ? _dit-il sur le ton de la supplication._

Castiel hocha juste de la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Tu m'aurais cru ?

- Je ….

- Raphael est mort. _Dit – Castiel avec détachement._

Ce fut comme le signal d'alarme , Dean n'attendit pas plus et se leva. Il pressa violemment ses lèvres contre celles de l'être céleste. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, ils n'avaient pas de place pour de la douceur, ils voulaient se sentir vivant ensemble. Quand Dean n'eut plus d'air , il s'éloigna.

-Je ne suis plus un ange , je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain .

- Cela ne change rien , Dean . Je t'ai toujours aimé et cela durera malgré les années.

- Je t'aime aussi Castiel !

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Un amour vraie ne meurt jamais. Dean et Castiel étaient destinés à s'aimer et rien ne pourra changer cela. Ni le temps , ni des démons , ni des anges.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ? _

_On se voit dans la semaine pour la suite de Could be et What we hope_

_A la prochaine ! _


End file.
